Shane Revelin
Admiral Shane Revelin fought his way up the Arcadian military hierarchy the hard way. He received a great deal of fame as a pirate hunter, and as a master of air ship strategy. He lived during the Era of the Skylords, leaving him at the unfortunate mercy of stronger pirates like Sephira Sephirot, or Simoun Simula. However, he held his own and fought with all his strength, leading him to be considered one of the finest admirals that ever served. He steadily worked his way up to the rank of Admiral over the course of some ten years. He killed many important pirates of the day, like: Lock-on Stratosphere, Luftwaft the Monkey, Captain Hearten and Commodore Francine Dracken. These gave him the fame needed to advance in the ranks, plus a natural leadership and strategic ability. Then the Sky Pirate problem became greater, and more and more people joined the pirate ranks. He was called to end the problem, once and for all. He immediately reorganized the fleet into more mobile groups, ones that could strike as soon as there was word of a pirate attack. Also, he gathered contacts with the other countries and fleet commanders. With the blessings of the Grand Admiral, he sent more high-level officers among the fleet to better assist with the decisions and fleet command. Then Cran Delor I gathered his seven captains in response and attacked the fleet foundries in Everthorn, but was repulsed before he could do much damage. He, however, was able to take several prototypes, including the Diamond Sword. Before the Admiral could properly react, the rookie Simoun Simula broke out of prison, releasing nearly five hundred powerful prisoners of war. He rushed to control the situation, but could only capture one hundred and five of the escapees. Finally realizing that he could not fight this alone, he decided to lay traps, and contacted his assistant, Colonel Raething, to make a deal with the Assassin's Guild. He raised the bounties of Simoun Simula, as well as Cran Delor I, Sephira, and Simca Aronde Sigurd. Despite the lack of influence that Simoun had, he felt that she would be more dangerous than Cran Delor was. Simoun, Sephira and Simca used their new rise of fame to their advantage, striking at famous targets and causing the world government to shift uncomfortably. He went out himself to hunt the three, as he felt he could trust no one else. Cran Delor I, feeling jaded, that, despite his military might, he was not the top threat. In reality, he was, but Shane Revelin hoped to make him mad, and thus make many more mistakes in his planning. Eventually, Cran Delor sought Shane Revelin out and fought him ship to ship. However, Shane was prepared for him, and defeated him. He took him captive and executed him publicly, as a very clear message to the pirates that they would never be tolerated. He then turned his mind to the three remaining 'Skylords' as they were called. He could never catch them. After some years of this, he was reached by a Sky Hunter member. The Sky Hunters were a rumored, secretive bounty hunter society, that specialized in high level bounties. What they wanted was a powerful ship, and a great deal of merchandise. Receiving a direct mandate from the Mystro, he agreed, but only if he could join the venture, to which they agreed. Taking a small contingent of Air Marines with him as support, he helped the Sky Hunters set up the trap. Using their vast network of contacts, the Sky Hunters contacted Simoun Simula, as a disgruntled fired employee, setting her up to attack the now disguised vessel. She took the bait and attacked the vessel. Shane directed the attack, but the Simoun's Swallow ducked under his offense and Simoun boarded his vessel. Shane became furious and sought to meet her in one on one combat. She and he did meet and cross blades, but she mortally wounded him. She escaped, again. He wrote a letter to Col. Raething, telling of a revelation he had while fighting her. Then he died. His body was taken to Arcadia City, to the Hero's Mausoleum, where he was buried with great honors. Legacy While the Skylords inspired pirates, he inspired Air Marines to fight the good fight. He set down a zero tolerance policy for pirates, and his model for air ship command and strategy is still used today. He is considered a hero by Arcadians, and is honored by a capital-class Air Ship bearing his name, The Revelin. Notes Category:Human Category:Male Category:Arcadian Category:Skylord Period